


False Advertising

by honestly-giant (shamemeonce)



Series: Reign of the Gentle Giant [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Language, FTM, G/T, Swearing, Trans, Transgender, giant, macrophillia, totally self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamemeonce/pseuds/honestly-giant
Summary: A weird ad plays that sounds too good to be true. The nameless girl has no idea what it really is until it's too late.





	False Advertising

It was another rainy day at the campsite, trickling down the sides of her tent. Swearing under her breathe she closes the flap. So much for charging her phone.

It had been a few weeks since her parents had kicked her out. No job, no car, very little money and things to call her own. Needless to say, it was pretty miserable but at least the park rangers were nice.

There was no way to tell when the rain would stop and let her use the electrical outlet at the campsite, so she decides to turn on the radio app and wait it out. The sound of the rain was calming, accompanied by the deep jazz from the phone speakers. It was nice, all things considered. She let her mind wander, wishing things were different. Maybe if she had been born a boy her parents wouldn't have kicked her out for being trans. Hell, why not be born a giant, towering over the trees and scavenging for food with the wildlife. They wouldn't care if she was a boy.

The station crackles, earning a frown. The storm must be screwing with the signal, but as soon as that thought entered her mind it returned at full strength with a commercial

“Are you looking for something more in life?”

Ugh, fix your life advert, these were the worst. Reaching for the phone to change the station, the speaker continues

“Trapped in the wrong body, it must be terrible.”

You have no idea, buddy. The stupid app wasn't responding.

“What if I said it didn't have to be like that anymore? For such a small price.”

She froze, looking at the screen in cautious hope

“You could be the gender you wanted, all it would cost is visit. Doesn't that sound good, pal?”

It was too good to be true, there was no way the universe would give such a blessing. In fact, it was so absurd she started to laugh

“Oh it's no joke. You can be any shape or sized man you want.”

“Well shit, where do I sign up?” She snorts, this ad was rather specific to trans men. Did they exclude the other side from the services? That's a bit messed up. Then again it was apparently free

“Then it's a deal.”

Huh? Did she miss something? Frantically hitting the power button, the screen refused to turn on to show who the ad was from.

“The fuck, come on!” About to pop the case off and do a hard reboot, a dark hand suddenly shoots from the blackened screen, grabbing her face. It was so abrupt and startling, she didn't have time to even scream before being pulled into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> The misgendering is intentional in this chapter as an artistic choice. As a trans man I strongly support people to use whatever pronouns make them happy and for everyone to call them by such.  
> Though most things about Viktor are about/based on me, don't worry my family hasn't kicked me out!


End file.
